elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Celann
|Base ID = }} Celann is a Breton warrior, vampire hunter and member of the Dawnguard. Background He was previously a member of the Vigilants of Stendarr years ago, alongside Isran. Dissatisfied with the order, they both left to form their own partnership, but it didn't last long before Celann began to disagree with some of Isran's methods. Interactions He is initially met outside Fort Dawnguard when arriving for the first time. Upon completion of Prophet, he becomes available as a follower, and can be found wandering around the inside of the fort. Although he has Heavy Armor training, Celann wears a light armor variant of Dawnguard armor, with only one pauldron. This armor is available for purchase from Gunmar. Dialogue ;Dawnguard "I'll tell you, the only thing more surprising than hearing from Isran after all these years was hearing that he wanted my help. I immediately realized things must be pretty bad. Looks like I was right." :You've worked with Isran before? "I have. There was a time, years ago, when we were both members of the Vigilants, and both equally dissatisfied with them. Their hearts are in the right place, of course. But Isran and I were never comfortable. We left together, but that partnership didn't last very long. I didn't agree with some of his methods." "Go on inside. Isran'll want to talk to you." Conversations ;Kindred Judgment Isran: "Everyone! Gather 'round! Come on then, we haven't got all day! For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate! This is the time of the Dawnguard!" Florentius: "Burn them all!" Celann: "Kill the abominations!" Agmaer: "Victory to the Dawnguard!" Sorine: "Give him a crossbow bolt between the eyes for me!" Beleval: "Send the troll after them!" Gunmar: "Send them to Oblivion!" Florentius: "Praise Arkay!" Durak: "The prophecy is no more!" Quotes *''"Here to join the Dawnguard? Good."'' *''"New recruits? Hmm. Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside."'' *''"We'll make sure there's nothing left of them."'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"Find all of them! Don't let any of them get away!"'' – During Kindred Judgment Follower His specialties are very similar to those of housecarls, but he has no level cap. He will not tolerate any crime committed by the Dragonborn, and will not commit any for them. Quotes *''"New recruits? Hmm."'' *''"Here to join the Dawnguard? Good."'' *''"Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside."'' Trivia *Even if Celann is appointed steward of a homestead prior to "Kindred Judgment," he will still storm Castle Volkihar during the last quest of the main story. Upon completion, assuming he survives, he will return to the homestead he was appointed to and resume his steward duties. *He is one of five followers who level up with the player indefinitely. Bugs *Celann may disappear after completion of "A New Order." Appearances * de:Celann es:Celann fr:Célann pl:Celann ru:Селанн uk:Целанн Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards